


Notes, and Words

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe, Cello, Concerts, F/M, Music, Music AU, Viola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: So this is a music AU story for Fairy Tail. Just give it a try.Gruvia story, Gray plays the cello, Juvia plays the viola





	1. Chapter 1

Gray Fullbuster is a world famous cellist. He had no time for paparazzi, or fans, let alone a girlfriend. His only friends were Natsu Dragneel, a famous piano player with a fiery passion, and a famous violinist Lucy Heartfilia. They typically did concerts together, however today Gray was practicing alone in the Magnolia University's arts department. Working out the kinks of his latest suite that he'd decided to memorize, Bach's Suite 1 in G major, today was the Courante. The melody drifted away from his instrument, his bow moving across the strings as he faced the empty room's door, not the entrance but the one that connected his room to a different room, they were joint practice room usually for duets but no other room was open so he'd decided to stay here. Everything was normal in till he heard a second sound. The same piece was echoing him by a couple seconds. He repeated the first part of the piece listening as the lighter sound copied him.

_Who the hell would be copying me? Natsu doesn't play strings, and Lucy is preforming._

But as he continued to play the piece, he didn't repeat the second part, instead he got up and walked to the door. Turning the handle to the door, Gray found himself staring at a young women a viola in her arms, gently dragging her bow across the strings to finish the sound of the Courante. Her hair was a striking blue, curling at the ends, a dark blue dress with two splits that fell to her ankles, covered her curvy frame, and went up to her wrists. He watched as she finished the song before disappearing behind the door again, letting the lock's click ring through the quite room. He picked up his cello, calling out,

"One, two, three."

Before starting the song again, playing quietly enough to start making sure that the other woman was playing with him before playing louder. The two of them played that song three more times, before either of them spoke. 

"So I guess I should introduce myself," the young women spoke, her voice coming through the crack under the door.

"Okay, well I want to know who has matched me with talent."

"My name is Juvia Lockster."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"So do you play here often?" Juvia asked him.

"Yeah, I take lessons here. What about you?"

"Same."

"When did you start playing?"

"Around fifteen years ago, when I was seven. What about you?"

"I've been playing since I was four."

"That's cool. What's your favorite piece?"

"I don't really have one."

"Neither do I."

"Do you know I'm famous?"

"No."

"Okay, then it's not a big deal."

"Got it."

"Want to play more?"

"Sure."

The two of them played for hours, till it was around nine thirty at night.

"I have to go home," Gray told her.

"Want to meet here next week?" Juvia asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Any time after eight."

"Got it. See you then."

"See you."

That night all Gray could think of was that beautiful young women, Juvia, who he had met while playing at the university. No matter how much his roommate Natsu pried he didn't tell him, even when Lucy asked. The next morning Gray had a reason to get up, he got dressed, ate, and arrived at the room on time. Juvia was ten minutes late, Gray counted.

For the rest of the month, Gray and Juvia met up at the rooms, never talking face to face. Until one morning, Juvia was early. Walking up to the door.

"Juvia?" he called out.

"Oh, hello Gray-sama!"

"I told you that Gray's fine."

"I never imagined that you'd be this handsome Gray!"

"Well I can say the same about your beauty."

"Would you like to play today?"

"Why don't you play in my room?"

"Gray would let Juvia!"

"Why not? Playing through walls mutes the sound, I want to see how well you can actually do."

"O-okay!"

The two of them set up in Gray's room that day, and the day after that, and next week, and next month. Natsu still wanted to know why Gray kept smiling when he came home, and left for the university, and why he didn't practice at home anymore. Gray never told him. Maybe out of embarrassment, or wanting one god damn thing to be happy about, Gray didn't know. Juvia, and Gray had begun talking about other things, like friends, family, concerts they'd done, secrets they never dreamed of telling anyone, happy little things like going for walks and not getting recognized, playing as a kid without a care in the world, past loves, and moments where it was so sad, or so happy, or reliving, that time it's self stopped, which is what it tended to do when they played together. Bows, notes, and fingers moving in sync with one another, the music ringing through hallways, the occasional passer by who would clap, once or twice they got a "Thank you, this music made me smile today," or "Ah young love," no matter how they looked at it, it was a good thing. The first time they had finished playing, and Gray was smiling so brightly it lit the room, he made a suggestion.

"Juvia, we should do a concert of this suite, just you and me."

"Gray-sama, that sounds wonderful!"

"I'll arranged the date then, you let me know if you're free then or not."

"Okay!"

Perhaps Gray, and Juvia's favorite time was this evening. They had just finished playing, both smiling, both happy. They had gotten a couple compliments from passerby's throughout the day.

"I'm kind of hungry, what about you?" Gray asked.

"I could use food," Juvia said, trying to not act desperate.

"Would you like to grab dinner then?"

"Gray would really buy dinner for Juvia!"

"Why not, we could even call it a date, and finish with ice cream, and a walk."

"That sound wonderful, but where would we put our instruments?"

"Let's take 'em back to my place."

"But won't your friends pester you about it?"

"I think it's about time to tell them anyways. They ought to know if we're doing a concert in May together."

"Okay, let's take our instruments back to Gray's place!"

"You got it."

They packed up their instruments, loosening their bows, and doing up the cases. Together they walked to Gray's place. Knocking loudly.

"I'M COMING!" a voice came from inside that could only be from Natsu. Who then opened the door for them, "Gray, and who's this lovely lady?"

"Natsu, this is Juvia. She's the reason I leave the house, and play for hours each day. She's also the reason I have a concert in May with a violist."

"Nice to meet you Juvia, I'm Natsu Dragneel world famous piano player!" Natsu said happily shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Natsu."

"Okay, we need to leave our instruments here," Gray said.

"Aw, is Gray going on a date?" Natsu teased. Getting a smack on the back of his head from a blonde who had entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Please excuse my boyfriend, he's an idiot."

"I'm Juvia, and I don't mind too much."

"Well if this is a date, get ice cream, he loves it."

"Thank you for the tip."

Setting their instruments on the floor of Gray's bedroom, they left.

"Sorry about my friends," Gray apologized.

"It's okay, mine are even more crazy."

"So, where would you like dinner?"

"Juvia would like Gray to pick."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you like Asian food?"

"Love it."

"Is street food okay, cause I know a really good Japanese Street Food place."

"Sure, let's go there!"

The two of them walked to the shop Gray had suggested, ordering their food, and sitting down. When it did come, the waitress brought them a special item, calling it a lovers drink. It had two straws in the shape of hearts, a pink liquid in the glass, whipped cream, sprinkles, and cherry's on the top.

"Juvia needs to ask Gray something," Juvia said, finshing her plate.

"Shoot."

"Is this a date?" Gray nearly choked on his food.

"If you want this to be a date."

"Juvia would love for it to be a date."

"Then it's a date."

They kept talking, mostly about little things like childhood, and happiness. Finishing their meal, and stepping out side.

"Juvia it's still early, would you like to see a movie?"

"Juvia would love too!"

Walking together to the movie theater they settled on a story about a siren who meets a demon, and a neko, and what happens after a seriously bad accident happens.

"That movie was awesome!" Juvia exclaimed, while they exited the theater.

"Glad you liked it."

"Let's get ice cream!"

"If you insist."

"What's Gray-sama's favorite flavor?"

"Mint chocolate swirl."

"Juvia really likes strawberry chocolate swirl!"

"Okay then, two cones, one Mint chocolate swirl, and the other strawberry chocolate swirl," Gray told the man running the ice cream stand.

When they were handed their ice cream, they thanked the clerk, and went for a walk through the park. Looking at birds, and talking about nothing really, just things that made them happy. Gray leaned down and stole a lick from Juvia's ice cream, offering her some of his. They ended up swapping ice cream cones. When they did go back to Gray's apartment, they just picked up Juvia's instruments, and left. Heading to Juvia's. Setting the instrument down inside the entry way, and closing the door, Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia's torso, pulling her up for a kiss. Sloppy and passionate, tongues dancing. Shirts, pants, and underwear littered the floor, the two of them falling asleep hours later, tangled together in Juvia's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lucy, and Natsu, the concert, heh read the concert, and hinted smut at the end.

Gray woke up the next morning sweaty, and hot. Sitting up violently Gray looked around trying to figure out where he was. Upon realizing that he was, and what had occurred last night Gray panicked. Why did he do that, he probably wrecked all his hard work, he should have never done that, what if he pushed her away. Gray sat in this sense of panic as Juvia woke up next to him. 

"Gray-sama, are you okay? You're crying?"

"I'm fine, it's just, do you love me?" 

"Gray-sama, Juvia has loved you since the day we met."

"T-thank you Ju-juvia," Gray cried, grabbing her shirt, and crying into it, "I-I I love you too."

"It's okay Gray-sama, sssshhh, quite now," Juvia told him, trying to comfort him.

They sat there for quite a while, letting Gray calm down. By the time he was done, Juvia's shirt was soaked through, but she hadn't moved, letting him cry it out. 

"Gray-sama, are you okay now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure. This started when I lost my parents in a deadly earthquake, my adoptive mother took me in, teaching me music but, she was killed protecting me, and my adopted brother from gun fire, we weren't even her own kids. Every time I tried to love someone after that I was either shot down, rejected, or cheated on. I gave up on people after the last time. It, it just hurt so bad," Gray grabbed Juvia's shirt again, crying a little more.

"That's awful."

"What about you Juvia?"

"Oh, I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage, using music as my escape. My best friend who i thought of as a brother, grew up to be a heavy metal guitarist, Black Steel Gajeel."

"You knew him!"

"Yeah, I know him, still do. We're great friends. I've even done a duet with him."

"That's where I've seen you before! That's so cool you know him!"

"Heh thanks. How about I make some breakfast?"

"Ooo, food. Yes please!"

They ate breakfast, Gray went to put his clothes on, Juvia distracting him, and it leading to a repeat of last night. Eventually they put their clothes on, and left, after having a shower. Juvia brought her instrument with her, and they stopped by Gray's to grab his, luckily Natsu wasn't home. Deciding that they should do something nice for a change, they went to the park. Getting out their instruments, and setting up. They played for hours, different pieces, genre, and composers. People would stop to listen to their playing, the sense of calm between the two who were perfectly in sync. When they eventually finished, they opted on grabbing dinner, for they had skipped lunch. It was around five o'clock, when they ran into Natsu, and Lucy at one of Gray's favorite restaurants. 

"GRAY!!" Natsu called.

"Ugh, HI NATSU!" Gray replied.

"Are you out with Juvia again?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, we played in the park, and wanted to grab food."

"Oh, mind if we join you?" Natsu prompted.

"Fine, Juvia hasn't met Lucy yet so I guess they should meet."

"Thanks man."

"So Juvia, this is Lucy. Natsu's girlfriend. Lucy, this is my girlfriend, Juvia," Gray spoke, introducing the two females.

"Gray finally manned up and got a girlfriend, does he treat you right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Gray-sama is very kind to Juvia."

"That's good."

The four of them bonded over some food, and drinks. 

"So I hear you and Gray are doing a concert soon, right?" Lucy says.

"Yes, Gray-sama booked him, and Juvia a concert, next week."

"That soon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, we've been rehearsing for the past couple months."

"We need to book with you," Natsu tells them.

"Only if you play in the lobby, this is supposed to be special for Juvia, and I," Gray growled.

"Fine, fine, we can be your opening act, and intermission entertainment."

"Deal."

Once they had finished their food, Gray took Natsu aside.

"Natsu, I want to marry her."

"Okay, Gray, how long have you know her?"

"Almost a year."

"Okay, well you and I will go pick out rings later."

"Rings?"

"Well I want to marry Lucy, so rings."

"Okay, got it."  
___________________________________________

The day of the concert finally arrived, Gray had spent the night at Juvia's again. Juvia was wearing a flowing blue dress, that ombre from dark blue, to light blue, nearly white, that showed off her shoulders, and clung gently to her frame. Gray wore a black tux with a sparkly gold bow tie. The two of them were standing back stage, watching as Lucy, and Natsu finished off their last piece, and took a bow to the clapping audience. They walked off the stage passing Gray, and Juvia, Lucy leaned in and gave Juvia a hug. Natsu gave Gray a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Gray walked on stage first, picking up his cello, and taking a seat. Juvia followed his lead, walking on stage as the audience clapped for them, she stood next to Gray on an angle, waiting for him to start playing.

Finishing the piece. Gray looked at Juvia, they started their second piece, a gentle waltz. It was much slower, and the notes were easier for them, both felt more relaxed. Their third piece was a quartet that involved Natsu, and Lucy, they had agreed to this, because they needed a third to make their first part of the concert complete.

When intermission came, Natsu, and Lucy went to play in the lobby, Gray, and Juvia took a breather, their next three pieces were the Suite they had practiced from the very beginning, there was no way they would mess them up. They were to play the pieces in the 1, 3, 2, order for they wanted to save the Courante for last. 

Intermission over, Gray, and Juvia made their way back on stage, taking their positions again, both a bit more tense then before, this was the piece they had practiced so much, screwing it up would be one of the worst things in the world. Reaching the last piece in the Suite, both of their minds raced.

Juvia's heart was beating faster than ever, she thought to would even burst out of her chest. Watching as Gray picked up his bow, looked her in the eyes, and started playing. This was the piece that she, and Gray had practiced for so long, the one they played when they first met, there was no way she could screw it up. Blocking out every other sound in the room, and focusing on their playing. She could ruin Gray's, her boyfriends reputation by screwing this up, couldn't she?

Gray's mind raced, he tried to focus on his playing, but all he could think of was what he was going to do next. He could feel the small box in his pocket, pulling at the fabric of his pants a little. If she rejected him, Natsu was there, but it would be in front of a live audience. On the other hand, if she said yes, Gray thought he would never be happier. There was very little possibility that she would say no, they had been 'dating' for a year now, and they had fucked on multiple occasions, so why was he so nervous. Despite his occupied mind Gray made no mistakes, this was the first piece they'd ever played after all. 

Finishing the piece, Gray set down his cello, and picked up the mic that Natsu had set on the ground for him.

"Hello everyone. Thanks for coming today. I know this ain't what I am usually like at concerts, and that I rarely play with others but today is special. The reason, I'm here with the most talented, beautiful, sweet women I know, Juvia Lockster, my girlfriend. We've been together for nearly a year now, and I wanted to do a concert, for a reason to remember this date," turning to Juvia, Gray continued to speak, " Juvia, I've known you for a year now, when we first met I have to admit I was a little startled to find another person playing with me who wasn't Natsu, or Lucy. The moment I laid eyes on you I fell head over heals. Who is this beautiful women playing with me? When we started to talk more and more I realized just how talented, and special you are. I was wondering if you, wanted to," he knelt to the ground, pulling the small box from his pocket, "Juvia, will you marry me?" He opened the box displaying a gold ring with a light blue diamond in the center, music notes engraved into the band.

The whole hall gasped. Juvia's hands set down her instrument on Gray's chair, giving her time to find her voice.

"Yes, I will Gray," she finally said, letting him slip the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"No, thank you," Juvia told them, as they walked off stage, the audience cheering, and clapping. After the first several people shouted 'encore,' or 'congratulations,' they walked back on stage. Picking up their instruments, they started a small song they had been practicing in secret at Juvia's apartment. 'A thousand years,' Juvia and her viola taking the vocals part, and Natsu faintly playing the piano behind them, with Lucy echoing Juvia, Gray was using his cello for the male vocals. Those who had been paying attention to Natsu and Lucy in the lobby would know that Natsu had proposed to Lucy then and there. 

Backstage for the last time, Juvia kissed Gray. The two of them drove to Juvia's apartment, clothes came off in a hurry, instruments set in the entry way, spending the last of the evening fucking each other.


End file.
